Natsu's new hobby
by Kurosetsu
Summary: Natsu has become a pervert, a huge one at that. Gray is speechless.
Natsu's new hobby~

 _ **NATSU'S NEW HOBBY**_

Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima. I don't own anything besides this laptop and plot.

It is not like Natsu and Gray are always fighting, no, no, not at all. Like now, a drunken Natsu and sober Gray is clinging too close to each other. "Hey Flame brain! I didn't know you would be so drunk by this little booze." Gray said as he guided Natsu through the alley. It was very unsafe to leave Natsu like that and that Happy was gone to have a sleepover with Wendy and Charles. Even though they are always fighting , they are very good friends, no, more like brothers. Natsu only cringed to Gray's shoulders, panting and gasping. He already puked a lot and Gray had made sure he used a mouth wash on him. He was not carrying Natsu smelling like that. "Ne...ne Gr-Gray ,ca*huff**huff* can I ki-kiss you?" Gray was very much shocked, yes, veryyyyyy much. "Whaaaat?" his jaw dropped. "Ah..ah ,you know I tasted so many people beside you, Luce, Lisana, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Romeo, Loke, Sting, Happy….." Natsu continued. Gray couldn't yet believed what he just heard, "Why did you…" he couldn't finished. "Because I wanted to how they tasted like!" Natsu exclaimed as a matter of fact. Now Gray was curious, "Why would they let you kiss them, Fire breath?" Natsu was a bit less drunk now and they were sitting beside the river. Gray had no idea how they came there. Natsu looked at him as if Gray was the stupidest person in the universe before explaining further, "I kissed Luce when she was asleep, I sneaked into her house. Mira, Romeo and Lisanna let me kiss them when I asked, especially Lisanna. Juvia let me kiss her when I said I would help her getting near you. As for Loke, he kissed me when I defeated him the other day." "Wha-What about Erza?" the ice mage was speechless by then. "Oh, when I asked her what a kiss was, she kissed me" Gray said, "Who are the other people…..no, no, no, no… I don't wanna know .I didn't know you were such a pervert or weird to such extent. Tell me what they tasted like." Oh yes, now Gray was seriously curious, after all he was a guy too. "It is not like you are not a fucking exhibitionist yourself. Lucy tastes like coffee, dark chocolate and chewing gum, maybe because she pulls all-nighter, Cana tastes as booze, Erza's is like strawberry cake, Lisanna tastes like vanilla, Mira tastes like the same smell I get around Laxus, a dragonish smell, Juvia tastes cold and watery, Romeo is like candy and Loke's like divine maybe 'cause he was a celestial spirit and.." "Nooooo, don't you dare say anything more!" "What! Are you jealous Ice princess? The point is, are you gonna let me kiss you, or not?" Salamander crooked his eyebrow. Gray twitched, his brain couldn't really decide what to do, he was getting anxious more and more before he decided to let go. He sighed, "Yes, I thi..mmmphmmngh" Before he could finish Natsu's mouth was already over him, their tongue was dancing together, battling for dominance. Yeah, Natsu was a pro at kissing, Gray could see that…no, more like he could feel that. Natsu's mouth was too much hot compared to Gray's, making Gray hot all over. When they broke apart they were both panting. "Che, Ice breath, you are so cold" "No, you are just too hot!" "Am I?" "Shaddup!" "You taste of fresh mint, princess!" Gray blushed. He thanked God that Natsu couldn't see it due to the darkness. "So seeing, you are this okay, can I leave you OR are gonna come over?" Gray asked playfully. The dragon slayer said, "Why not? I am still a bit dizzy, you know?" When they were going towards Gray's house, there was the same thing going around their head. Even though they never think of themselves as anything except brothers, they could try becoming something like this for a little while. Maybe, they loved each other even more than they knew.

[Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day! And Natsu really kissed Happy in the anime when he went to kiss Lucy at Asuka's request]

~jane~


End file.
